Una version interesante
by Iromi Koreto
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Dumbledore tuviera una hija que aprendió su tan característico humor? ¿Que ocasionaría si esta joven se vuelva maestra en Hogwarts? antiguos compañeros se reencuentran, un profesor de pociones nada feliz con su llegada que sucederé a lo largo de esta historia lean y descúbranlo (inicio desde Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban) un poco de Dramione ..


Yo: jola esta vez me vengo a adentrar a el mundo de Hogwarts lamento la demora de actualización entrar a la universidad no me fue fácil pero

Tara: calla nadie quiere saber de tu vida

Yo: Pero

Tara: silencio –mirada fulminante- bien para no entretenerlos agregamos una pequeña personaje nueva espero que le agrade tratar aremos apegarnos lo más posible a la obra original según el curso de la historia se aclararan las dudas

Yo: los profesores duermen en habitaciones s cerca a su casa oh dependiendo donde decidan su habitación es oculta para los estudiantes supuestamente c;

Tara: los personajes no nos pertenecen solo lo usamos sin fines de lucro sin más que decir espero que se diviertan –sonriendo dando una inclinación de cabeza

_Epilogó_

El día era muy hermoso cálido tranquilo y calmado una figura encapuchada se internaba entre los pasillos de Hogwarts no había casi nadie exceptuando a las pocas personas que deseaban pasar sus vacaciones ahí la misteriosa mujer caminaba con una maleta en mano dirigiéndose a la estatua de gárgola ,sonriendo a cada curioso de por ahí que se quedaba impresionado al ver a aquella persona, se paro frente a la estatua menciono "dulce pastelito" su voz tersa suave casi melodiosa entro con confianza al despacho del director quien en ese momento estaba discutiendo con la profesora McGonagall sobre temas del alumnado la profesora se quedo mirándola una vez se adentro al lugar hasta que la voz de el director la saco de su observación

-me alegra mucho que allá venido señorita Lisan me encanto saber que acepto el traslado desde la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons para enseñar aquí –menciono risueño con mucho cariño hacia la encapuchada

-claro como no aceptaría si me lo pides tu padre –sonrió la mujer quitándose la capucha mostrando así a una muy hermosa joven de cabellos castaños largos con flequillo de lado sujetado de un lindo broche rojo que caían hasta su cintura una tez blanca y con unos hermosos ojos azules llevan un vestido largo antiguo de colores celestes de mangas largas con un anillo en ambas manos en el dedo anular de color verde

-pero estoy seguro que las señoritas de Beauxbatons te han de extrañar mucho pequeña –menciono riendo

-bueno eso era inevitable pero para que me llames debe ser importante –musito risueña al ver a la mujer con la que hablaba su padre le sonrió- oh perdone donde están mis modales permítame presentarme soy Lisan Dumbledore encantada de conocerla profesora McGonagall mi padre me hablado de usted –musito extendiendo su mano y con una sonrisa traviesa

-gusto en conocerla señorita Lisan –mención correspondiendo el saludo apretando su mano aun recién saliendo del estupor inicial

Bueno y quien no lo haría la muchacha era una copia de Dumbledore en versión femenina y joven además no sabía de que él tenía una hija ni siquiera se sabía que estaba casado no la menciono jamás pero la muchacha sonreía de manera cariñosa y comprensiva algo mas despierta la profesora se atrevido a dejar de evaluarla a la joven para a hacer una pregunta que rápidamente fue respondida

-Minerva la señorita Lisan también enseñara transformaciones debido a que necito tomar un poco de tu tiempo por ciertos asunto para facilitar las cosas ella estará al pendiente de los detalles sobre los alumnos de cada casa y ayudara en su mayoría

-disculpe pero, es una sorpresa muy grande podría explicarme mejor Albus –menciono aun no creyendo lo que le decían

-profesora permítame responder por favor –menciono esperando alguna negativa prosiguió- debido a un llamado viene a hacerme cargo de la mitad de su clase de transformaciones así como apoyar en algunas materias que se requieran, he enseñado en diferentes escuelas buscando ampliar mis horizontes y conozco muy bien cada materia pero donde mejor me desempeño siempre será transformaciones así que en eso le ayudare a usted

-además la señorita Lisan cubrirá en algunas clases de el profesor Lupin debido a unos permisos que me solicito para facilitar las cosas le pedía a la señorita que viniera es una de las mejores asique no dudo que los alumnos se adaptaran con facilidad

-creo que sería justo dejar ver como se desenvuelve señorita asique no tengo ninguna objeción en ese caso ella enseñara al tercer año y al primero ¿verdad?

-claro que si minerva te agradezco la compresión –menciono alegre- en cuanto a ti Lisan espero que puedas adaptarte rápido al castillo

-oh de eso no lo dudes hace mucho que no he estado aquí pero claro que recordare con facilidad el catillo padre, a pesar de que en mis años estudiando me mandaste a Durmstrang –musito riendo mientras ponía su mano en su nuca

-Lissan…. Lisan Winter –menciono la profesora mirándola sorprendida- la pequeña que transfirieron a Gryffindors la pequeña bruja traviesa que era amiga de ellos siendoSlytherins en un inicio, Lisan cuanto tiempo ha pasado –agrego la profesora abrasándola

-profesora me alegra tanto que me recuerde –menciona alegre devolviendo el abrazo con efusividad

-casi no la reconozco ha crecido mucho, espere es hija de Albus como pero si usted

-deje explicarte eso minerva –interrumpió Albus- Lisan no podía entrar a Hogwarts con su verdadero apellido ya que todos creerían que estaba siendo favorecida debido a su padre así que uso un apellido distinto y otro color de cabello

-bueno eso explica mucho además de porque casi nunca fue castigada como se debía Albus –agrego dudosa

-jejeje bueno eso fue el pasado no se enoje profesora al final no acabe en Hogwarts mi padre me echo a Durmstrang debido a mi comportamiento

-necesitabas disciplina esa fue la mejor opción –menciono serio

-solo me faltaba un año además no lastime a nadie -musito en un susurro algo molesta

-avergonzaste a james Potter por mucho tiempo –agrego minerva mirándola

-se metía con mis amigos claro que no iba a salir de eso se lo merecía –musito ofendida

-pero cambio ¿no? –agrego Albus

-gracias a mi –menciono maliciosa

-bueno creo que necesitan hablar me retiro por mientras Albus vendré más tarde –agrego minerva dispuesta a retirarse

-oh no se moleste profesora yo he venido a interrumpir su charla solo vine a saludar recorreré el castillo luego vendré para saber donde me quedare no se preocupe –menciono feliz para retirarse

-acomódate de una vez en tu habitación lisan descansa mañana hablaremos –menciono un poco más serio

-donde me quedare padre –musito feliz

-te quedaras cerca al dormitorio de los Gryffindors creo que puedo adaptar una habitación –menciono Minerva

-oh eso no será necesario minerva lamento decirlo pero lisan me pidió que estuviera con su antigua casa –agrego Albus divertido por su expresión

-estará cerca de Slytherin –dijo sorprendida

-si no te preocupes minerva a mi parecer ella impondrá un interesante ayuda a los jóvenes de aquella casa –menciono divertido

-no se preocupe profesora McGonagall ese fue mi hogar antes estoy más familiariza con aquella sala que con las otras no tengo ningún problema

-bien puedes retirarte creo que sabes ya cuál es tu contraseña –cuestiono dudoso

-claro que si padre nos vemos profesora -musito feliz

-por favor lisan dime Minerva creo que sería extraño que me digas profesora a cada rato –agrego tranquila

-oh jejeje claro minerva ser a un gusto –menciono feliz

Se retiro del despacho y camino por los pasillos dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, el castillo desierto siempre le agrado sonreía y saludaba a los cuadros que la reconocían estaba segura que pronto todos sabrían que había llegado a Hogwarts esperaba que el aun no se haya enterado quería darle una sorpresa bueno era obvio que sabría que alguien se iba a mudar pero esperaba que no supiera quién llego a las mazmorras no se equivoco siempre le gusto la casa de las serpientes siempre recordaría el camino dijo la contraseña en un susurro y pudo entrar le encanto una figura se apareció en el gran salón la miro evaluándola ella se quito la capucha al verla el hombre se sorprendió pero la acción de la chica le dejo sin palabras

-SEVERUS –grito abalanzándose sobre el dándole un efusivo abrazo que casi lo tumbo si no fuera porque logro soportar el peso de la chica

-Lisan que haces acá –menciono sin apartarse aun sorprendido por verla

-estoy tan feliz de verte no me has escrito eres malo bueno también estuve incomunicada pero eso no importa volví –mociono abrazándola más fuerte

-Lisan suéltame –menciono ya recuperado alejándola de si mirándola con furia

-mo no frunzas el seño –musito intentando relajar su expresión- te arrugas hombre no has cambiado nada bien me encanta volver aquí lo extrañe mucho –musito alejándose sentándose en el sofá de la sala

-no me has respondido que haces aquí –menciono viendo directamente a eso ojos azules que le miraban alegremente

-llego y así me recibes bien algunas cosas no cambian bueno da igual mi padre me llamo enseñare transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras tomare algunas clases no muchas creo que solo enseñare a los de primero en lo ultimo –agrego pensativa se levanto – bien me voy a mi habitación

-que –mencionó sin creerlo

-Severus eres cruel claro que me quedare cerca de aquí esta fue mi antigua casa tengo derecho –menciono fingiendo molestia

La mujer regreso por donde había entrado y se dirigió en alguno de los pasajes quedándose en una esquina cerca a un cuadro de un lago musito suavemente "pastelito de sangre" sin darse cuenta que era seguía de cerca por Severus entro al lugar había unas escaleras en forma de caracol había una puerta al terminar la mujer entro y quedo asombra era amplia la primera parte era un pequeño recibidor al adentrarse mas había una gran cama que tenia al lado una puerta seguramente del balo al lado de esta se encontraba un armario era como una sala circular al frente había una chimenea conectada a la red flu al lado de esta unos pequeños puf con una mesita

-completamente perfecta –musito por lo bajo muy feliz

-va contigo –agrego de manera fría y seria Snape

-mo eres cruel bueno igual te quiero así -mencionó quiñándole un ojo risueña

-como sea que es eso de que vas a enseñar acaso Dumbledore perdió la cabeza eres como una alumna mas –agrego molesto

-hay enseñe en Durmstrang y en Beauxbatons merezco respeto las señoritas me admiran mucho –musito orgullosa

-como sea hablare con el –termino con fastidio

-da igual te explicara también tengo que hablar con él sobre mi llamado –dijo feliz para luego ponerse seria- es por lo que se presenta Snape hay cosas difíciles que van a pasar lo sabes verdad se manifestó el mi padre está en tención –musito de manera fría

-de cualquier manera espero que sepas comportarte y que tu padre no influya –agrego sin prestarle atención a sus anteriores palabras

-lose Severus me dejas descansar el viaje no fue suave –menciono tirándose a su cama con una sonrisa

-descasa Lisan – menciono amable- tal vez esto sea interesante –agrego por lo bajo

La mujer se sorprendió algo asombrada ya que la mayoría del tiempo la trataba con indiferencia rayando a la burla pero ella siempre le mostraba una actitud dulce pero solo en ocasiones el la trataba bien sin amargura o enojo en su voz, sonrió cerrando sus ojos pese a saber de lo que se avecinada estaba feliz de poder volver a hogar aunque sin duda su llamado no fue para divertirse espera que las cosas no se volvieran turbias aunque se alegra de tener a Lupin y Severus hay, pero no era suficiente un embrollo grande se aproximaba espera que todo saliera bien con eso en sus pensamientos se quedo dormid.

.

.

.

Yo: reviwe?

Tara: ni lo esperes faltan algunas cosas y NO HAS ACTUALIZADO LO DEMAS ARAGANA! –gritándole

Yo: no tuve mucho tiempo y esto ya estaba solo falta algunas cosas –menciona echa bolita

Tara: como sea primero les explicare ya sabemos que Albus tenía otras aficiones (leer el libro no diremos mucho) pero digamos que poco a poco se desarrolle mencionaremos como fue que se convirtió en padre

Yo: y como es que conoces a los padres de Harry y sus amigos

Tara: si les gusto o lo consideran una mala broma comenten por favor

Yo: si quisiera mejorar en esa área en cuanto a mis otros fic si alguna lo lee los actualizare lo más pronto posible

Tara: si de eso no se preocupen are trabajar a esa cosa

Yo: hay merezco respeto

Tara: ni en tus sueños saludos abrazos nos leemos luego


End file.
